Circle
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: NaruSaku, It's a circle, the naming of a child after it's former elder... and Naruto has the perfect noble name to give to his first born.. ultra fluffness inside


1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, It belongs to the wonderful Kishimoto-sama. I do, however, own the plot and Naruto's... well, you read to find out ne?

Warnings: absolute fluffness... enjoy Minna-san

"Circle"

NaruXSaku

The sky outside seemed to reflect the young Shinobi's mood as he sat in the middle of a long table that held at least twenty to thirty members of different village elders and leaders. His clawed fingers tapped impatiently on the mahogany top as cat-like cerulean blue eyes kept darting to and from the window, watching as the sun began to set, signaling the changing in time. Anyone who was paying attention to the Shinobi would have

"What would you suggest Hokage-sama?" The young leader had obviously not heard the question, because he was still glancing out the window. The sun was at the tops of the trees... 6:30...

"Rokudaime Hokage-sama..." Again, no answer but that of fingertips tapping incessantly on the table top.. Why hadn't he gotten word yet? Had something happened without him?..

"NARUTO!"

The young blond snapped to attention, the pointed Hokage's hat slipping a bit down his head. He looked around at skeptical glances until his eyes landed on the owner of the voice who had called out to him.

"Ne... Gaara-san?"

"Did you hear anything from the conversation we just had? Asked the stoic leader.

"Of course I did" he said indignantly

"Do you have anything to add or suggest on the matter then?" asked an elder, clearly not believing the Hokage.

"Um... No?" A familiar face groaned and Naruto turned to see Neji Hyuuga.

"You're horrible at lying Naru-"

At that moment, his sentence was interrupted by an ANBU guard bursting through the door, bending over, trying to regain his breath. The face underneath the mask winced at the obvious glares that he was getting– for it was clearly a he.

" Gomen Nasai Minna-san" he panted as the elders nodded... it must have been important for the ANBU to be heaving with breath.

"What seems to be the problem ANBU-san?" spoke out an unknown voice. The ANBU turned to look at Naruto.

"Gomen nasai Hokage-sama demo...It's time" he said. Naruto's eyes widened as his gaze shot out the window. The sun was just below the tips of the trees...8:30...

"Gah! Now? This moment? Did I miss it?"

"Iye.. Soon Hokage-sama" The ANBU was unable to finish his sentence as the blond was out of the room in a flash– literally. Many of the elders looked at each other in confusion. Gaara turned to Neji questioningly. The Hyuuga let out a small laugh.

"It seems as if the Hokage-sama will soon be a father... His wife has just gone into labor" he said, deactivating the byakugan.

Not more than a minute after leaving the Hokage tower meeting room, the yong Hokage slid to a halt in the hallway of the Konoha hospital, his white cloak billowing behind him. The occupants of the hallway looked up into the anxious face.

"Did she deliver? Am I too late?"

"Naruto.."

"Is it a boy? A girl"

"Naruto"

"Nothing happened!"

"NARUTO!" three voices yelled at once as the Rokudaime froze and looked at them. Kakashi, Jiraiya and Iruka let out a sigh.

"Calm down, she just went into labor" Iruka reasoned as Naruto slumped

"Meh..." he sighed as he dropped into a chair, tapping his foot. Suddenly, a cry erupted from the room making him jump two feet out of his chair in panic.

"Can I go in the room?"

"No"

"But I'm Hokage"

"No"

"I could order Tsunade to let me in"

"This is Tsunade..."

"... uhg, it's _my_ wife"

"It's her hospital"

Naruto whimpered and slumped again. Jiraiya chuckled, placing a hand on the jinchuuriki's shoulder.

"Naruto, chill, go take a walk" he said as the blond nodded and got up, walking down the hall. The three shinobi laughed as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Never ceases to amuse me" said iruka as jiraiya laughed again.

"He's just like his father" he said as the two Jounin looked at him.

"Yondaime-sensei?" Kakashi asked as Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Arashu-kun was hilarious when he was waiting for Nika to have Naruto... he must have used the body flicker a few times because he kept disappearing and reappearing with ramen in his hands." the Sannin laughed as Naruto came walking back into the hallway. The Hokage began to pace.

"Ne... splitting image of Sensei.. Nika-san was in the same room as Sakura-chan, and Sensei paced in the same spot as Naruto"

The hallway was quite for some time, the only sound being that of Naruto's pacing footsteps and an occasional cry from Sakura that sent Naruto into a panic. One time she screamed so loud that the Rokudaime had rushed into the room. The three others in waiting watched with amused expressions as the Hokage was literally kicked out of the room by Tsunade.

To the three men, it was like watching Arashu Uzumaki during Naruto's birth... both men had been pacing, both had the habit of biting their lips till they bled, and Both of them used the body flicker to get themselves ramen at random intervals ( because it was an Uzumaki trait to have Random Ramen Runs aka R.R.R).It wasn't until late that night that a tired Tsunade walked from the room, pulling off her lab coat. Naruto didn't even wait to hear what she wa going to say, he'd already run past her and now stood tentatively in the door way. Tsunade smiled and kicked him in the butt, moving him into the room. He glanced over his shoulder once before walking slowly and timidly into the room.

Immediately a bright grin spread across his face as he looked upon the figure in the bed. He rushed over to her as she looked up with a tired smile. He took her hand in his and the two looked down into the little bundle in the pink haired woman's arms. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the little miracle, bending down more to get a closer look. The baby was tiny, even for a new born, and he was very pink... A small tuft of blond hair was messed up on his head and three little whisker marks adorned his cheeks, courtesy of Naruto.

"He's so... Tiny..." he said as Sakura laughed softly.

"He's a baby Naruto.. He's going to be tiny..." she said as he looked down at her grinning.

"You're beautiful Sakura no aibo" he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead, wiping sweat drenched hair from her face. The woman smiled happily.

"He's ours Naruto.. We made him..."

"Un... can I.. Can I hold him?" he asked as Sakura nodded her head and allowed Naruto to take the boy from her arms, sitting in the chair by her side. He watched in amazement as the little child wiggled and a small hand wrapped around his finger. His eyes softened as a smile graced his face.

"He's beautiful..." he mumbled as Sakura smiled and the four adults left the room, leaving the brand new parents to their baby boy.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Omedetougozaimasu!" Sakura smiled as their friends gathered around, giving flowers, balloons and congrats..

"Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna!" she said happily as Lee struck a pose.

"Tis a grand wonderment when the a new life is able to breath in the scent of the mighty world! YOUTH!" Everyone just stared at him in embarrassment.. As an adult he still didn't change... Hinata looked around from her place beside Kiba.

"Ne, Sakura-san.. Where is Naruto-kun?" she asked.. It had been a while since the Hyuuga heiress had gotten over her crush for the blond. Sakura only smiled

"I'm surprised Lee didn't wake him up..." she said pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

Naruto sat reclined in the chair, his feet propped up on the window sill and a small bundle wrapped protectively in his arms.

"Ne.. Naruto..." Sakura reached over and shook his arm slightly. Cerulean blue eye opened and he blinked in the light... when his eyes focused, he saw all of their friends there.

"Ohayo...Minna..." he mumbled, yawning. The bundle in his arms moved as well and he looked down to see little Green eyes open. He smiled as the baby yawns and giggled a little bit, yanking gently on his finger.

"Ne Ohayo Akachan" he said as the baby let out a gurgling noise.

"That mean uou haven't named him yet?" Kiba asked as Naruto looked up and then at Sakura..

"Ano...I fell asleep.. It was late..." Sakura smiled.

"It's better to name him with a group of people.. Besides, Jiraiya and Tsunade-sama can give their blessings" she said as Naruto smiled.

To him, the two Sannin were like his own parents, nurturing him, helping him over seemingly impossible obstacles.. They had brought him through so much... and he was terribly grateful for it.

"Saa.. Good idea.. We'll have everyone meet at our house tonight!" he said happily as everyone agreed to be there. When they had left, Sakura smiled and held the child in her arms as Naruto sat on the bed next to her.

"So, what _are_ you going to name him?" Naruto put a finger to his lips and winked at his wife.

"Ne, you'll find out.. It's the perfect name" he said before standing up " I have to get to work... I left a meeting last night and they're gonna bite my head off." he said, shivering as he kissed her forehead, walking from the hospital room.

&&&&&)&&&&&

Later that night, everyone gathered in the Uzumaki household, awaiting the name to be given to the tiny child. Naruto smiled and held his son in his arms before Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I've thought a lot about the name I wanted to give my kid...And, I just couldn't give him any old name, I wanted to name him something that would make people turn head, make people realize what he's worth.." he looked down into curious green eyes and grinned.

"I also wanted to give him a name that meant something, something special to me, a tribute of some sort I guess you could say..." Naruto looked up at the two Sannin, and then at his Jounin teachers who smiled back at him.

"I've decided that.. My first son's name.. Will be Arashi... Uzumaki" he said as many of them smiled and clapped.. It was a good name... but those who knew the reason behind the name, smiled.

Tsunade walked forward, put a hand on the young Hokage's back and a hand on the tiny head of Arashi.

"It's a good name... Naruto... And you know what.. His grandfather would be glad he had it" she said as Naruto smiled and Jiraiys walked forward.

"Arashi Uzumaki... Hn, it's a circle" he said as everyone looked at him.

"Why do you say that Jiraiya-sama" Ino asked as the White-haired Sannin laughed and looked at Naruto with pride in his eyes.

"Because... Arashi Uzumaki... also.. The Yondaime Hokage.. Named his own son after his father... Naruto Uzumaki... and Naruto named his son, after his father, Arashi Uzumaki.. It's a circle... from one generation to the other.. Showing respect, pride and future... Arashi is a great name Naruto" he said as Naruto smiled

"Yeah... you think so, Arashi-chan?" he asked as the baby gurgled and swung his little fists around. Naruto smiled, and somewhere, where past hero's, friends, families and Hokage dwelled, A blond hero smiled.

"Good choice...my son..."

AWWWWWW, I just HAD to write it! I mean, I needed to get back in the swing of things to start writing on Confessions again, and this was perfect! I jsut had to make something sappy and lovely and something that would make my audiance go "awwwww kawaii desu!"

Akachan- baby

Omedetougozamasu- congratulations

Ne, Read and Reveiw minna? I'd appreciate it!


End file.
